Witches Alliance
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: The Cardcaptors take a much needed break from capturing cards by taking a plane to Massachusetts, America. Who knew they would find love instead of peace? Yaoi. Reid/Lee.
1. The New Kids

Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural

Couples: Reid/Lee, Caleb/Sakura, Tyler/Madison, Pogue/Kate

Main Couple: Reid/Lee

* * *

Witches Alliance

A Covenant and Cardcaptors Crossover

Chapter 1: The New Kids

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Reid laid his head down on the back of the long, green couch-like seat in front of him and sighed in annoyance.

'_Another boring day of stupid school; wish I could just use my powers to speed up time so there's no school to go through…but Caleb would chew me out,'_ He huffed in frustration. _'Caleb and his stupid rules.'_

He was in his first class of the day with his three friends Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb, Tyler sitting beside Reid on his right. Tyler watched him in interest as he sighed and huffed with an annoyed and slightly frustrated look set on his face.

"What?" Tyler asked his best friend.

"Just want school over with." Reid mumbled in reply.

Tyler gave a mutual nod and looked forward again. "Yeah…me, too."

It was only three days after the whole Chase attack, as well as Caleb's birthday and ascension. They were all still shook up about it, even though some of them don't show it or admit it. They're more cautious and aware of their surroundings than before Chase came to town, and now always report to one another if anything seemed suspicious. A couple minutes later when class went into session, their teacher gave an announcement when a boy entered the room and stood at the teacher's desk.

"We have a new student joining us today; Lee Showron from China. Make him feel welcome here at Spenser and help him settle in. You can sit there, Mr. Showron. Welcome to our class."

Lee gave the teacher a small smile and a nod in reply before taking his seat which was in the row in front of Reid and Tyler, Lee sitting northwest of them. After introducing Lee to the class, the teacher started the lesson for the day. A few of the students in the class, however, continued to stare at Lee, all of them positive stares, whether it was out of curiosity, romantic attraction, or envy. The sons were a part of these few; Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb stared out of curiosity while Reid stared out of romantic attraction.

Unlike his friends, Reid was gay. His friends have always known since they met at age twelve, and have no problem with it. Kate and Sarah were cool with it, too, when they found out. When Lee first walked in the room, Reid could barely keep his eyes off him. His eyes were stuck on him like a magnet. The other sons looked away from Lee after a minute and began to pay attention to the lesson but not Reid; he just kept on admiring the new boy.

Tyler eventually noticed this and nudged him in the side with his elbow and gestured with his head to silently tell Reid to pay attention to the lesson. Reid finally broke his gaze on the boy and pouted at Tyler, but relented and began paying attention anyway, knowing he would get an earful from all three of his brothers if he didn't.

* * *

At lunch – which they ate outside in the courtyard behind the school – the sons sat under a tree in a square formation; Tyler and Reid on one side, Caleb and Pogue on the other across from the younger members of their group. They began to talk about the new kids that transferred in that they met through the four classes they had so far that day.

"Have you guys seen any new students other than the one we had in first hour?" Caleb asked them.

Tyler spoke up first. "Yeah, actually," The three's attention went to Tyler.

"A girl named Madison just joined mine and Pogue's math class." Tyler continued.

"Huh…" Reid started in thought as he loaded food on his fork. "I didn't see any others." He said before sticking the food-loaded fork in his mouth.

"Did you, Cay?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"Yeah…Sakura; she's now in my science class."

"Madison sits next to me in math. I got to talk to her a bit. She's from Japan and arrived here from her flight just this morning. She did mention a Sakura and Lee, saying they were her good friends. They came here together for a vacation." Tyler relayed.

Caleb thought about this carefully. "Hmm…this seems a bit too coincidental."

The three other witches looked over at their leader in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

"I don't mean to scare you or jump to conclusions here but…think about it. Three new students come to a new school together in a new country when only three days ago Chase, who also started out as a new student, tried to kill us then unexplainably disappeared. Only _three_ days after Chase disappears, new students suddenly appear…and at the same time? It's not common for a school to get so many new students in the same year, let alone so close together like that." Caleb explained.

"So you're saying…" Reid began but Pogue finished for him.

"They could be his reinforcements." Pogue stated as he put the pieces together in his head.

Caleb nodded. "Exactly. I'm not saying they are, but it's a possibility. All I mean is to be careful around them, pay attention to your surroundings, and don't fully trust them…not until we get to know them and their intentions, that is. I don't want what happened with Chase to happen again."

Tyler nodded while giving a comforting gaze over to Caleb. "We get it, Cay. We're not gonna be overly trusting this time around."

Reid nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we won't get fooled twice."

Tyler groaned. "I hope they aren't. I'm really beginning to like Madison."

"I hope not either, baby boy. I haven't had the chance to talk to Lee yet, but I like him already. And man, he is hot." Reid stated sounding very pleased.

Caleb chuckled at Reid's last statement. "Can't say I don't feel the same about Sakura, she's pretty attractive, too. You'll know what I mean when you see her."

Caleb's last statement was directed at Tyler and Pogue, thinking Reid wouldn't understand since he liked boys. Reid pouted slightly at that.

"Hey, just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I don't know beauty in girls. You don't have to be attracted to someone to notice their beauty."

Caleb smiled. "You're right, sorry, Reid. I just thought your liking of boys would keep you from noticing."

"We got two more classes left. Maybe we'll see them again before school's over." Pogue stated.

"I hope so." said Tyler in anticipation.

"That would be fantastic." said Reid.

"Yeah…it would." Caleb stated.

* * *

After school in the dorm area, Sakura, Madison, and Lee were walking together through the halls going to their dorms which they got set up before school started that morning. Sakura and Madison were roommates, which they were happy about. Lee had a roommate named Josh, who he was beginning to know. Kero was in Madison and Sakura's dorm, and made himself a bed in one of Sakura's drawers using small pieces of cloth Sakura had.

"How was your guys' first day?" Sakura asked her two best friends.

Lee answered first. "It was alright," He said contently. "People at this school keep staring at me, though. It's kind'a unsettling."

Madison and Sakura laughed. "That's because you're good-looking." said Madison.

"Didn't know I was _that _good-looking." He muttered.

"I met this really nice guy named Tyler in my math class. He was the most adorable guy I've ever seen." Madison said chuckling through her last sentence.

Sakura smiled. "Oh, really? I saw a guy that was really interesting, too. We have science together. He's sure Mr. mysterious; makes me want to get to know him."

"Hmm," Madison hummed in interest then turned to Lee. "Did you meet anyone other than your roommate, Lee?"

They just now arrived at Madison and Sakura's dorm, Lee's being a bit further down the hall. For now they just stood at the door finishing up their conversation.

A blush appeared on Lee's face at Madison's question. "Well…."

Sakura and Madison smiled in excitement. "You did. Tell us!" Madison urged.

"I-it was in swim class. A guy came up to me…"

"And?" Both of his female friends asked in excited anticipation.

"…And…he…called me hot stuff and complimented me on my swimming. Then he said he hopes to see me around."

"Oh my god, Lee, he was flirting with you!" Sakura stated in a giddy smile. She was so happy that a guy was interested in her friend.

"Did you catch his name?" Madison asked in deep curiosity, also happy he's gaining a new potential relationship.

Lee nodded, the blush never truly fading. "Reid."

The two girls squealed in excitement. "Reid. That's a nice name. I bet he's cute." Madison mused with a grin.

Sakura looked at Madison in puzzlement. "How do you know?"

Madison shrugged. "I don't know, the name alone sounds like the guy's cute. Just a guess."

"Hmm, well, you should introduce us to him sometime, Lee. We'd love to meet this future boyfriend of yours." Sakura said playfully.

That got Lee's blush to intensify. "H-h-he's not my boyfriend!" He sputtered in embarrassment.

That got the two girls to laugh. "Yet." Sakura replied back.

Lee blushed more and groaned out of embarrassment from his friends before beginning to walk away from the two giddy girls and went further down the hall to his dorm. When he was just about at his dorm, which was two rooms away from being at the end of the hall, through his peripheral he saw a guy peaking around the corner staring at him. He had curly, dark brown hair that reached to his neck. When he looked fully over at the guy, he disappeared behind the wall immediately. Lee looked at the spot the guy was just at in confusion and wonder before entering his dorm. When he was inside and after he answered the greeting from his roommate, Josh, he began to switch out of his school uniform and into more casual clothes. While doing this he thought to himself.

'_This is going to be an interesting vacation.'_

* * *

End chap. 1

What do you think of the story so far? I'm really interested to know your thoughts on it. So who do you think that guy was that was spying on Lee in the dorm halls? It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. We do know only one dark brown, long, curly haired boy in the Covenant after all. ^ w '

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will have Lee and Reid bump into each other in town; Lee, Sakura, and Madison get invited to Nicky's to spend some quality time with the sons; and then sparks fly and love blossoms. Till next time, see ya! ^ - '


	2. A Friday to Remember

Note: I forgot to mention; the Cardcaptor group are all 17. Caleb's 18 while the other sons are 17 and a half. Sarah and Kate are 18.

* * *

Witches Alliance

A Covenant and Cardcaptors Crossover

Chapter 2: A Friday to Remember

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day at nightfall, Lee was at a local supermarket picking up some things him and his roommate needed. As he was going up and down the aisles with the store basket filled with some beverages and some frozen foods, he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Hey…Lee!"

Lee began looking around him for the voice calling out to him and found a fair skinned, blonde boy walking up to him on his left. It was that boy, Reid, from English and swim class. Lee blushed slightly at the memory of him flirting with him at the pool yesterday but it quickly went away.

"Hey. We're here at the same time, how coincidental is that?" Reid said in a charming smile.

Lee gave a sheepish smile in return. "Yeah…"

Reid suddenly had an idea. And as usual, he leaped at it without too much thought. "You know, we should hang out sometime. How about tonight at 7? We can go to Nicky's."

Lee gave him an interested but speculating look. "Nicky's?"

Reid grinned. "Yeah, it's a bar."

Lee blinked at that. "A bar? But aren't we-"

"The owner's real nice, he lets minors in. But of course minors can't drink, he makes sure of that. You can bring some friends if you like. I'm bringing mine. So what do ya say, you there?"

Lee thought about it for a second before making up his mind. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Reid smiled feeling pleased with his answer. "Great. We can meet at the front of the dorm building near the parking lot."

Lee nodded. "Okay."

* * *

And later that night, Lee and his two best friends Sakura and Madison were on their way outside of the dorm building to meet up with the sons. When they reached the front, they saw the four boys waiting patiently near the parking lot. They all looked over at the three when they came walking over.

"Hey," Caleb greeted the three. "We'll be taking Tyler's car."

The three Cardcaptors nodded before they all loaded into Tyler's big hummer, Tyler driving, and began the drive to Nicky's. Once they got there, the group of seven sat at a big, round table. Pogue offered to get them all drinks, so he went to the bar leaving the others for a bit. Caleb started a conversation first.

"So you're all from the east side of the world."

"Yep." Sakura confirmed with a friendly smile.

"Your English is amazing. It really sounds like you're from America." Tyler complimented in wonder.

All three Cardcaptors smiled sheepishly. "Thanks." Lee voiced.

"So what city are you from?" Caleb asked them.

"Madison and I are from Tokyo. Lee is from Hong Kong." Sakura answered.

"Huh, both of those are the popular cities. Cool." Reid commented.

Pogue came back with a tray of drinks and rejoined his friends at the table. "So you guys are here on vacation, huh?" Pogue said.

"Yeah," Madison replied. "We haven't had a relaxing vacation in months. This place is great for relaxing."

"What made you choose here?" Caleb asked.

"When we were looking in a book of places to visit in America, this state was one of the places listed in the 'five most beautiful and relaxing states of the U.S.', so we had to come here." Sakura answered.

"Why this town?" Pogue asked next.

"We looked into a lot of the towns in Massachusetts and found that Ipswich has the most interesting tourist sites and history, so we didn't want to pass that up." Lee stated.

"Yeah, that's true." Tyler stated before looking over at Caleb that said 'we have nothing to worry about'.

Caleb was getting good vibes from these three as well, so he guessed they were in the clear. But the second they do something shady, Caleb won't hesitate to put them right back under that radar.

A while later the seven mingled with ease; Madison and Tyler went off somewhere in the bar to talk more; Reid and Lee went to talk over by the pool tables; and Sakura and Caleb talked over a friendly game of foosball. Pogue found Kate, his girlfriend, there and they decided to hangout in a more secluded place in the bar. Over at the pool tables with Lee and Reid, they were standing against a wall across from the pool tables talking about how they met their friends and the funny memories they had with them. After a while of talking, Reid suggested a round of pool.

"So you wanna play?" He asked.

Lee looked hesitant. "Uh…well, I've never played."

Reid waved a hand in dismissal. "Ah, that's alright, I can teach you. Grab a stick and meet me at a table."

So Lee grabbed one and walked over to a table that Reid was standing at. Reid took the triangle off from around the balls and got the white ball out and lined it up in front of the other balls.

"You're gonna wanna hit this white ball with the tip of the stick and knock the ball into the group of balls there first,"

Reid then got right behind Lee and whispered in his ear. "Bend over."

Lee's face erupted in a red blush. "W-w-what?"

Reid smirked. "Bend over the table so you can make the shot." He elaborated.

Lee blushed even more, knowing that he interpreted the words wrong, and got in the position and hit the white ball into the others.

Reid was now suddenly a proper distance from him and smiled next to him. "Good. Now you choose which you wanna be: Strips or solids?"

Lee looked over at the balls scattered on the table. "Solids."

"Okay, so you try and sink the solids into the pockets while your opponent goes to sink the strips." Reid explained while getting a stick of his own.

Lee smiled. _'This is gonna be interesting.'_

And so they played for a while. Reid went easy on him since it was his first time playing. Lee got surprisingly good after he experienced it enough, so Reid upped his skills to their normal level. Reid won as usual but Lee was very close to beating him. Reid clapped a hand on Lee's shoulder and gave it a pat.

"Very nice. You were close to beating me; on your first time playing, too." Reid stated with an impressed grin.

Lee smiled at him. "I've always been a fast learner."

As Lee and Reid laughed and talked, a pair of eyes was watching their every move. A long, curly, dark brown haired boy glared at the blonde in boiling anger, and the other with possessiveness. The boy tightened his fists.

'_So he is claiming the new kid. Garwin better back off. That new kid is mine.'_

* * *

End chap. 2

Ooh, things are gonna get interesting. I know, the chapter is very short compared to my normal ones, sorry, but there was really nothing else going on besides the two groups getting to know each other, so I couldn't make it longer even if I wanted to. The next chapter will be far longer, promise. So in the next chapter, the sons get a taste of who these new kids really are, and are floored at what they witness. Clow card? What's a Clow card? Meanwhile, a certain curly haired boy is planning to make his move on a certain male Cardcaptor. Will he succeed and leave Reid empty handed? Oh, chapter 3 is going to be amusing. ^ 0 ^ You'll have to guess which Clow card will be making an appearance. All I can say is that it causes Tyler some frustration and Reid to seem like he pranked his best friend, which surprisingly he didn't this time. Should be fun. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Till next time. ^ - ' v


End file.
